Background art of this technical field is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-261803. This publication discloses a technique in which a bandwidth can be shared between an active path and a standby path, or between the standby path and the standby path, and the bandwidth can be effectively used over an overall network.